Various outdoor weatherproof electrical boxes and covers for electrical wiring devices are known in the art. The weatherproof covers generally have a cover that is closed by gravity or by a spring mechanism to close the cover and protect the wiring device from the weather. The covers are constructed to prevent dirt and water from entering the electrical box and the electrical device when the cover is closed.
Numerous electrical connector housings with hinged lids are known in the art. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,023 to Anthony. This patent discloses an electrical connector lid having a weather tight seal. The weather tight seal is formed in the lid and seals against a flange formed on the face of the connector housing.
Another weatherproof electrical closure is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0037773 to Castaldo et al. The weatherproof junction box includes a recessed port with a knockout plug located at an end of the recessed port for connecting an electrical conduit. The enclosure includes a hinged cover connected to a stationary portion by a hinge. A rubber gasket is positioned between the cover and the electrical box to form a weatherproof seal between the box and the cover. The gasket has a raised portion that extends through an opening in the stationary portion to form the seal with the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,302 to Phung et al. discloses an integrated sealable plate assembly. The assembly includes an outer plate with an opening for a cable connector and screw hole for receiving a screw. The screw hole has a flared inner surface which mates with a gasket member. The gasket has a depending portion with an annular recess that receives the flared portion of the plate.
While numerous devices have been made to provide a cover for an opening of electrical connectors, the prior devices have various disadvantages. Many of these prior devices require many parts and are expensive to manufacture. In addition, many of the prior devices do not provide adequate sealing to prevent water and/or dirt from entering the cover.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved cover assembly for an electrical box.